Battle Revolution: Eternal Crystal
by RussianXRouletteXValentineXoXo
Summary: A group of students will be making there mark as the first beta testers to the new Battle Revolution system, a game that has turned there popular card game into a reality, they see it as a fun adventure, however, the creators see it as a chance to explore a whole new world, a world broken into by disastrous means. What could go wrong? Everything. SYOC!
1. Player start

**Hey hey hey! I am back with a new story which I am super excited about, I hope you guys like the idea and I look forward to some interesting characters!**

 **(Years Ago)**

"Professor Ceres, do you know what today is?" he looked onto his superior, the man in white with light long red hair and emerald green eyes who stared out through the looking glass, remaining silent as he examined the raven haired girl hooked and trapped within a rotating quadruple ring sphere. She had a metal headpiece locked around her forehead, mouth, and entire jaw line, only revealing her eyes which were closed and her nose in order to allow her to breath. She had her arms cuffed up into the air while her body hung down low, the bright lights illuminated through the many scars surfaced onto her bare body, she seemed to be in an unconscious state.

He watched as the Professor combed his hand through his locks, "Today marks the beginning of a whole new era, today…..we will revolutionize the entire world".

His young assistant, a male with short messy brown hair and hazel colored eyes approached just a few inches behind, stopping to also examine the captive raven haired girl. "Your discovery will make you famous…...to be able to take normal humans such as ourselves into another reality where pokemon exist through gaming….it's indeed godly…..". Ceres chuckled beneath his breath, waving the praising comment of his ally.

"I simply look towards the future and ways on how to revolutionize, but the true masterpiece here is my sweet sweet supplier". they turned back to the raven haired girl who was still cuffed and chained.

"To think…...this whole new reality could be achieved through such a girl…...although...she is no ordinary girl, she has warping abilities that can be disastrous if not controlled correctly, and If my calculations are correct, her pokemon equal would be Arceus, both of them as creators….both of them warpers….they are gods of their times". Ceres let out a laugh once more, startling his assistant who frowned at it's taunting manner.

He placed his palm against the glass, watching as the raven haired girls head rose up, her eyes fluttered open, revealing the beautiful green light color in her eyes, "She is the last of her kind….her people massacred for fear that they would destroy and take over the world….she is my key to warping two dimensions together….but the process is still a longs way away….for now…...I am satisfied creating a bridge between our worlds through a gaming activity".

"Mmph….mph!" her screams were only heard as muffles when the three rings surrounding her began spinning, the steel plating attached to her bare body began glowing with her eyes, her hair rose up into mid air as her muffling grew harsher.

"W-what's happening to her?" he seemed alarmed by her pain filled expression but was reassured by Ceres who shook his head nonchalantly, keeping a smirk as he watched the rings rotate faster. "Asleep for five years, my little warper has finally awoken…..Zane….." the brunette tensed even further.

"Y-yes?" Ceres turned back to him.

"...Let the game begin".

 **(Kanto/Weeks later)**

"The time has arrived, she has broken her five year slumber meaning the bridge between both dimensions has been completed, all I need now are a group of humans willing enough to become beta testers for our project….before I can release anything to the press, I have to make sure the "game" is not dangerous for the public".

"Well….what a coincidence that you would be asking the only scientist who so happens to also be a teacher, Lucky for you though, I bet any of these kids will be willing enough to take on this task, I mean, for pete's sake, you just turned the most popular card game into a reality, who wouldn't want to volunteer?" she scoffed at Cere's lack of thought, now staring out of the window of of her office, gazing at the groups of students who were in the school's court yard.

He glared back at her through the screen, "I don't want just any group of students, I want them to be an interesting bunch, they have to stand out to you, this beta test has to be interesting, I won't send just any boring old human into this amazing new world, so I suggest you start looking".

She nodded, flipping her light honey blonde hair to the side, not caring that it was useless since she had neck length locks. She grabbed the cigarette from the ashtray next to her laptop, taking a breath of it and blowing it out in a cloud of smoke. She settled her ocean blue eyes onto Ceres's image, flashing him a devious smirk while crossing her legs.

"An interesting bunch? Gee, I wonder what you have planned in that twisted little mind of yours now, fine, you want a unique group of kids willing to take on a dangerous and deadly task for you? I have plenty of them in my class, I'll see what I conjure up for you".

He returned a smirk of his own, "That's what I like to hear, report back with a list of the testers as soon as possible….and if bribing is needed to get one of them to agree, don't hesitate to put a price, I want the absolute best".

She nodded in agreement, watching as the screen went black and the monitor shut off, She breathed in her cigarette once more, blowing it out little by little, "Sometimes I really do wonder what goes on through his twisted little mind".

Her hand had reached for the ashtray where she put out her cigarette, now taking out a stack of files from her drawers, she slammed them down in front of herself, flipping the first open which had revealed a small photograph.

"Alright, time for some hunting". She looked down at the file, suddenly being startled by a cringing tone ringing from her phone, she picked it up, reading the urgent report now appearing on her screen.

She followed along with the words, slowly repeating them out loud, "Sebastian Killian becomes the new crowning Pokemon card champion".

She placed her phone down, now tapping her fingers on the surface of the desk, a tiny grin was now curving onto her lips, "Who else is perfect for this beta test besides the new crowning champion".

 **Ok so that was a short chapter to start off my new story, yay! I'm so happy because I cannot wait for the new ideas that have just been popping out in my head and it's driving me nuts! I haven't forgotten about Rise of champions and am still working on the next chapter but it will take some time just as it will with this story because of my therapy but I hope you all stick with me until the endings for these stories and for the future ones to come!**

 **A bit of info-** My story will be combining two worlds and will also be going back and forth between the two, our normal human world (it all takes place as anime cartoonish but without pokemon or the whole league) and the pokemon world where pokemon exist and all. Make sense? I hope so lol

 **P.B.U-** Pokemon Battle Union, pokemon battling is a popular and colossal card gaming network where gamers, who prefer to be called trainers, participate and fight (non physically) to rank up and become world champion. Those below the champion are ranked and known as Alphas in the world.

 **(My OC)** \- I will be leaving a few things out just because I don't want to spoil a lot *wink wink*

Name- Raine Killian

Nickname- none

Age- 18 turning 19

(My age limit will go as far as 20 and nothing below 14, meaning college students can be accepted)

Grade- High school student, graduating

Sex- female

Birthday- July 10

Hometown- Sinnoh, Hearthrome City

(Ok so this might sound a bit confusing but our human world is just like in the pokemon anime, with kanto, johto and all the regions and towns except there will be no pokemon because they don't exist, but the new world where they do exist is exactly the same as our world only with these crazy monsters roaming about, hope it makes sense)

Hair- platinum blonde reaching to her thighs in a wavy like manner, her hair is thick and usually thought to be fake by people which makes her mad knowing that her hair is all natural. She has cover bangs with them falling slightly above her eyes, enough for her to see.

Eyes- turquoise with teal, her eyes are big which enhances her puppy eye looks which become hard to resist.

Skin Tone- ivory

Appearance- Raine is 5'4, has a nicely sculpted face and very defined cheekbones and dimples, she has a slender and curvy figure with an average bust, not too small and not too big, she has two piercings on each of her ears and a has a slightly large scar on her forehead which she covers with her bangs. On her back, mid section straight on her spine is a tattoo of a neatly decorated compass surrounded with feathers, flowers, and vines pointing south. One of her eyes has a small dark heart shaped figure near her pupil which can be noticed when you stare at her eyes for a certain amount of seconds.

(Height, body structure, Weight, body modifications/Deformities.)

Outfit- She wears a black skirt with light gray leggings and thigh length black boots, she wears a white collared shirt with a gray scarf and a black leather jacket, she wears two black ribbons on each side of her hair with bows on them, she almost always will wear black leather gloves for certain reasons.

Personality-

Likes- coffee, reading, adventure, taking naps, swimming, rain, climbing, getting into trouble, challenging people's smarts, sweets, candy, food, her sister.

Dislikes- Boring people, decaf, people fighting in front of her, tornados, spicy foods, bullies, people who try to get smart with her, cockiness.

Romance- (Yes or no, if yes then what is your type?) yeah I suppose, if anyone is willing to like her back lol

Card deck- (only 6 cards can be included, no legendaries)

Empoleon, Hydreigon, Metagross, Gallade, Jolteon, Houndoom

Safety card- (only one and no legendaries) TBA

Skills- Climbing the impossible, high intelligence, battle strategist, excellent manipulator, good martial artist.

Background Story- Raine comes from a very strict family where her dad takes as the head and leads a successful company which helped in creating the Pokemon Battle Revolution system which she and a bunch of others are beta testing. However, her intentions to be a tester are far from what the others have in mind, Raine is on the search for her older brother Sebastian who was the world champion in the pokemon battle union, that is, until the day came when he got a mysterious invitation to test out a new invention by their fathers friend, Ceres, Sebastian was excited and had left, but never returned. Raine studied under her brother who always reminded her that she had potential to become champion, after much time, she became the second best card player in the world just beneath her brother, but eventually became champion when he disappeared, with the title of champion beneath her, she was able to eventually convince Ceres to allow her to be a part of the testers. Her only goal is to find her brother who she believes got lost in the game and bring him back home. (The rest is TBA)

Family- (Names/Ages/Relationship/Status/Occupation)

Father- Greyson, 39, entreprenuer, founder of Revolution Inc. the company funding Ceres's invention, he is a strict person and doesn't want Raine anywhere near the process, he believes Ceres when he says Sebastian never tested his game.

Mother- Dahlia, 37, housewife, Raines mother who is rarely around just like her father, she travels from region to region for charitable work or business, she runs the company with her husband.

Older Brother- Sebastian, 20, Raines older brother who disappeared upon testing out Ceres's new game, he was once the world champion in the pokemon battle union, being an expert with game cards and an excellent strategist, his whereabouts are unknown.

 **I will be updating my OC's profile later as the chapters come, but you all get the idea so far, so good luck!**

 **Name-**

 **Nickname-**

 **Age-** (My age limit will go as far as 20 and nothing below 14, meaning college students can be accepted, unless you have something else in mind then you would have to talk to me about that)

 **Grade-**

 **Sex-**

 **Birthday-**

 **Hometown-** (Ok so this might sound a bit confusing but our human world is just like in the pokemon anime, with kanto, johto and all the regions and towns except there will be no pokemon because they don't exist, but the new world where they do exist is exactly the same as our world only with these crazy monsters roaming about, hope it makes sense)

 **Hair-**

 **Eyes-**

 **Skin Tone-**

 **Appearance-** Height, body structure, Weight, body modifications/Deformities.

 **Outfit-**

 **Personality-**

 **Likes-**

 **Dislikes-**

 **Romance-** (Yes or no, if yes then what is your type?)

 **Card deck-** (only 6 cards can be included, no legendaries)

 **Safety card-** (only one and no legendaries)

 **Skills-**

 **Background Story-**

 **Family-** (Names/Ages/Relationship/Status/Occupation)

 **~~~~~~A short questionnaire~~~~~~~**

 **Which legendary do you relate to the most? And why?**

 **For what reason would your character want to be involved in the beta testing process?**

 **What would your relationship with my OC be?**

 **If you had a choice, what path would you follow in the pokemon world?**

 **(Examples, trainer, professor, researcher, nurse, doctor, breeder, coordinator, performer….)**

 **Which pokemon character (from the game, manga, or anime) do you see yourself mostly resembling?**

 **If you could be one pokemon, which pokemon would you be?**

 **Which is better, Elites or Frontiers?**

 **If you had one cool title for your character, what would it be?**

 **What is your favorite color?**

 **How would you describe yourself as a student?**

 **How do you want your character to be depicted?**

 **What is your means of transportation in both worlds?**

 **(Ex: Car, bike, walking, skateboard, motorcycle….ect.)**

 **Do you prefer solo or in a group?**

 **If you could be a gym leader, would you? If yes, what type of gym leader would you be and what would be your team?**

 **What are your biggest fears? (Your OC's)**

 **What are your dreams and goals ? (Oc's)**

 **If you could conquer any league, what region league would you want to go up against?**

 **What pokemon do you think is the cutest?**

 **What pokemon do you think is the coolest?**

 **What pokemon do you think is the ugliest?**

 **What pokemon do you think is the scariest?**

 **What pokemon do you think is the most boring?**

 **Mega Evolution? Yes or no? If yes, then which pokemon?**

 **Do I have your permission to kill off any member of your pokemon team for plot? If no, please explain.**

 **Ok! So I know you are probably making this really weird face from my questions but I assure you that what you have answered will be used in future chapters and so, If I do need anything else I will ask you because sometimes I forget to include things and leave them out, soooooo yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat...no? Ok, well, make sure to keep an eye out for the first official chapter and until then!**


	2. Select characters

**Hey hey hey! I'm so glad to bring you the first chapter of Battle revolution, I am still accepting oc's but I'm mostly looking for girls right now so unless you have a really badass male character which will impress me, I don't think I will accept anymore males, but you can always try giving it a shot!**

 **(Hearthrome City/ Sinnoh/ 1 year later)**

The area was serene, quiet, peaceful, she was sitting on a leather cushioned chair in front of a long, rectangular, marble based table, she gazed up for a quick second, taking in the beautiful scenery that she had siting from her room's balcony, the gardens, fountains, pools, the gorgeous landscaping, all of it would make a person's jaw drop, but she could only sigh, putting her attention back down.

"Raine…" She stopped and looked up and back at her father with her turquoise and teal based eyes, he was standing at the front of her room door, arms crossed and an assertive aura surrounding him.

"What". she responded back, uninterested by his presence, she continued shuffling her cards, placing them down on the shiny surface, she quickly laid them out like an arch with one swipe, observing the cards slowly.

He sighed, taking a step forward only to stop when a powerful gust of wind blew by, all of her cards had been blown away back into her room, some even getting caught by her long platinum blonde hair which had reached over the chair and nearly to the ground. She hurried out of her seat, quickly chasing after all of the cards and catching them.

"Raine….." he whispered, watching as his daughter scurried all across the floor, picking each card one by one off the floor and organizing them back into a neat pile.

"No…...no…." she stopped and quickly shuffled through her deck, stopping and then revealing her panicked expression.

"Where is it….where is it!" she turned her head back and forth, hoping to find the missing card.

"Raine!" he knelt down in front of her, grabbing the blonde by her shoulders and staring deep into her eyes firmly.

She got quiet, immediately returning him a glare of her own, "You have to stop this….this nonsense! Ever since Sebastian disappeared…..you….you have been stuck on this game, you don't leave the house for anything except those ridiculous card tournaments, I can't allow this to go on any further, I forbid you to continue on with the battle union, it's time you start thinking about your real life and the choices you're going to make for the future….since your brother is no longer with us, It is up to you to prep yourself to take over as my heir soon".

Everything got quiet again, he kept staring into her eyes, she scoffed and quickly pulled herself away, now standing with a vicious glare meant only for her father, "Do you hear what you're saying?! Sebastian is not gone! Instead of deciding to give up and pass the family title to me, why don't you turn your attention over to that freak scientist pal of yours who you do business with, he's the cause of Sebastian's disappearance!"

His stare had maddened upon hearing her words, he rose up onto his feet, standing way taller than his daughter who had to look up at him now, "Ceres has nothing to do with this, what we conduct business on is none of your concern either, I suggest you hold your tongue before you regret your next choice of words".

She gripped the deck of cards in her hand tightly, feeling the pain as the thin edges began cutting into her palm, her eyes began tearing up, she took in a deep breath, suddenly noticing that something had fallen from one of her black hair ribbons, she picked it up, now releasing her breath as she realized it was the card she had been looking for.

She kept staring at it, an unexpected surge of courage grew from within, giving her the strength to no longer be intimidated by her father's eyes, nor by his semi threat. A small curve lifted up from the left end of her lips, deepening the dimple growing on her cheek.

"I will never regret the things I say or do, unlike you, I will never lose hope that sebastian is still out there, I will search for him, and I will look forward to the day when I reunite with him because he's the only true family I have, unlike you and that woman who gave birth to me".

Her head went whipping to the side, she remained that way, still keeping her head to the side as a red print began appearing on her ivory toned skin, her cheek felt hot and sharp from the slap, but she didn't care, that pain was nothing compared to the pain she had been feeling from losing her brother.

"I warned you, didn't I?" he still had his hand up, growing irritated from Raine's expressionless face and unresponsive attitude.

He scoffed under his breath, now giving his back to his daughter and making his way to the door, "I too was at a point where I thought I would never give up hope…..but then time hits you, and you realize sometimes it's best to move on and think about the rest of your family, and the only other child you have….the one you're afraid to lose next".

The door had slammed shut, synchronizing with her cringe, she was left alone in her room and had turned to her vanity mirror, now placing her hand on her cheek, a small tear had rolled down, cooling the still hot sensation burning throughout that side of her face.

"You've already lost me…." she slammed the deck of cards onto the vanity drawer, quickly spreading them across like she did before, her eyes gazed from card to card where she slowly plucked a specific card, stopping when she reached to six. She pulled the other card that had fallen from her hair and added it to the six cards, now staring down at them with a smirk.

 **(Sinnoh/Jubilife city)**

His feet stopped when he became interested on what was being shown on the jumbotron up high in the center of the city's main street. The sun illuminated his captivating pink eyes and enhanced the pale coloring of his albino skin. His white messy hair shined and swayed to the small cool breeze, brushing against his chin and remaining flat when the breeze stopped.

"Let's have a look at how our Battle Princess, Raine Killian, managed to defend her title as reigning champion in last week's card tournament against Alex Drake, now you may all know Alex as he ranked 207th out of 1000 in all of Sinnoh's card network, but he also happens to be the third best card battler in all of our very own Jubilife city!"

He kept staring up at the screen, watching as the young female reporter had a glowing attitude while talking about this Alex character, half of the screen was split to reveal Raine and the raven haired boy seated across from each other in the center of a large stage, the crowd was intense and the room was filled with cheers from all their fans. Another screen was shown beside both competitors, giving a full blown view of their cards and the battle they were having.

"You can see here how Raine unexpectedly pulled a shocker upon taking out Alex's final member from his team, it was a sad moment to see such a good tournament come to an end, but fans remained happy to still have their so called Battle Princess remain as Champion, better luck next time to Alex and we'll make sure to keep an eye out for him in future tournaments".

"3rd best battler in all of jubilife…...hm". his eyes were still on the screen even though the report had been over. He was pushed aside by a small crowd of highschool girls who were nothing compared to his height, he wasn't moved at all, only a small stumble as they screamed and went crazy heading to the same direction.

"What the…." he was able to see a larger crowd forming just up ahead near the parks fountain, girls were screaming and people were talking nonstop. `

"Can I get your autograph?!" As he got closer he was able to get a clearer view of the source for all the commotion. Alex, the boy who was shown currently on screen just a few seconds ago, was now by the fountain, he was much taller than shown on screen. His spiky hair was as dark as the night sky, while his eyes brightened with an icy blue color, giving chills to anyone who stared into them.

"I can't believe you actually met the champion herself! Can I take a picture with you?!" He noticed how Alex would keep smiling, not once showing how overwhelmed he truly was by the growing crowd.

He chuckled, wrapping his firm built arm around the girl's waist and allowing another girl to take there picture. "There!" they squealed in excitement, quickly joining hands as they jumped up and down.

"Third best battler….perfect". he was joined by a short haired woman with shades, a giant smirk plastered across her painted red lips. She had her arms crossed and slightly turned her head to white haired boy.

"Who might you be?" she asked, still keeping her smirk. He stayed silent for a quick minute before answering, not liking the aura she emitted.

"I'm William, and you?" he held his breath, growing more and more wary of the woman who chuckled under her breath.

"I think you'll do too". she reached into her pocket.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded by her answer.

She held out her hand, now holding a gold card in between two of her fingers, "Here's my card, call me if you're brave enough".

He grabbed it, looking down at how neatly the card was created, a single name, Ivana, was printed in the center along with a phone number below it.

"What is-". he looked back up, now keeping quiet when the woman was no longer around, she was gone.

"Did…...did I just get hit on or…." he looked at the card once more, clicking his tongue indecisively, His focus on the card had made him oblivious to the fact that Alex was staring directly over at him.

 **(Johto/ Ecruteak City)**

"I came…." he smiled down at the headstone, giving a warm feeling to himself in order to block out the building tears from within. He knelt in front of the tombstone, placing the bouquet of flowers he held down in front. His hands went into his pockets where he pulled out a small think deck of cards, he placed them beside the flowers, bowing to the floor and remaining that way for a small amount of time.

"Jinx….I came….." his voice was shaky, he rose his head back up, still remaining in a kneeling position. A slight breeze brushed by, blowing his cobalt blue hair aside and revealing the dark eye patch covering his left eye. The wind had passed, allowing his hair to revert back to way it was with his bangs hovering above his covered eye.

"Things just haven't been the same since you left us…...everyday….everyday is just a blur to me, I don't feel like the Cyrus you knew back then…..It's just not the same…...things will never be the same…." his hands had clenched together, turning white as he tightened them even further, his anger was building but he didn't know what to do with it.

He slammed his hands to the ground, releasing a loud growl, his breaths became heavy and deep while his hand had made it's way up to his patched eye, "...Fate should have just taken me entirely….but instead…..It just took my eye…..how cruel lady fate is with me….." he scoffed and then chuckled with a crazed manner, throwing his head back as he looked up into the sun's bright light.

"You had so much going for you big sis…...I had nothing…" he sighed this time, closing his eye and feeling the stinging sensation burn through from staring at the sun for too long.

"...The only thing that keeps us connected from separate worlds are these". he placed his palm over the thin deck of cards on her grave.

"No one will ever understand how much these cards mean to me, they are the last good memory I have of you".

"How sweet". his eye sharpened from the sudden voice, he snapped his head back, finding a short haired woman standing not too far behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" his attitude quickly turned defensive, she didn't respond back, yet only stood there as she looked at his sibling's grave.

He was irritated by her silence and stood this time, "I said, who the hell are you?!" he took a step towards her, only to stop when she pulled her shades off, revealing her deep and intimidating gaze.

"It's such a shame, Jinx had potential, even reaching to the world's top ten, rest her soul". she walked up to him, stopping just a few inches in front of the blue haired boy. She placed the tips of her long nails on his cheek, slowly sliding them across and under his chin which she lifted up, examining his fairly inverted triangle like face. He could feel the nonstop chills growing all across his body from having her nails caress his peachy toned skin.

"Ngh….." he wanted to move away, but for some odd reason his body felt paralyzed and frozen, his feet had gone numb, was it her eyes? Or the strange and uncomfortable aura she was giving off.

"What do you want? Who are you?" he kept staring into her eyes, something he desperately didn't like.

She smirked, removing her hand from under his chin and walking past him, she plucked a flower from the bouquet he brought and held it up to her nose, enjoying the fresh aroma the plant gave off.

"I only came to see it with my own eyes". she dropped the flower back onto Jinx's grave.

"See what". he clenched his hands into fists again.

"Your sister's grave, she was an important person I wanted and unfortunately it seems my plans have been disrupted by this, such a shame".

"What are you talking about? Wanted her for what?" he was getting frustrated from the nonstop building questions, not a single question he had in mind had been answered, they just kept building and rising, killing him desperately inside since he wanted to know just what was going on.

"Then again….." she crossed her arms, shifting all her weight onto one side of her hip while staring at the bluenette up and down.

"Cyrus, is it?" he nodded, giving her back a weird expression when he got uncomfortable from her long stare.

"You weren't in the top ten, but you sure were only a bit behind from your older sister, you too have potential, great potential, this might just be interesting". she reached into her pocket, pulling out a gold card and holding it out to Cyrus who gave her a vicious glare.

"Look lady, I don't know what you wanted with my sister but I sure as hell am not going to become her replacement, so get lost before I make you regret ever coming here".

She wasn't affected by his words or attitude, only giving him a more amused smirk as she placed the card on his sister's grave. She walked past him, releasing a trail of light laughter behind, "I think the only one who will be regretting anything around here is you…..don't worry, I'll be waiting for your call".

He watched her until she reached the cemetery's entrance gate and exited out, turning his attention back to the tombstone where he snatched the gold card off of it, he looked at it, reading the letters and numbers printed on it, he scoffed under his breath, crumbling the gold piece into his palm angrily.

 **(Kanto/Saffron City)**

"Come back here you punks! You think you can just runaway!?"

"That's the plan!" they laughed, hopping over the park fence and teasing the group of intimidating males who knew they couldn't climb it. They kicked the fence, only making both boys mock them further.

"Mark my words! I'll find you two and I'll tear you to pieces! No one tries stealing from Saffron's best card players!" he spat against the fence, missing both males directly and snarling to himself as he left with his group in tow.

"Phew! That was a close one! But we still beat them, right Leo!" they seemed as if they could be related, having both jet black hair, one of them had it spiky quiff with short ended sides, his eyes were as bright as emeralds and became even more captivating under the bright light, though the sunlight did nothing to his light pale skin.

"We could have easily taken them down, but you always want to take the safest route". the other had short spiky untamable hair with messy bangs hanging over his left eye, blue highlights could be seen under the light, resembling the color of his royal blue mystery filled eyes. Sweat trickled down his light tanned skin which he quickly wiped off, huffing in frustration to himself.

"True, but if we would have fought them, most likely we would have been caught by the police and we wouldn't be able to take part in that rumoured beta test for that cool new battle revolution system". he pulled two gold cards out of the blue eyed boys black vest, holding them up with a cheeky smirk.

His jaw dropped, "What the…..how did you-".

"I managed to steal them away in the last minute, they'll figure it out soon enough, but by then, we'll be long gone, testing out the invention of a lifetime". he kept one card for himself, handing the other to his friend whose lips had formed into a wide grin.

"Nahliel….you sneaky bastard…." he kept glowing with excitement, looking onto his green eyed friend who also had a glowing attitude, also excited about what they had just accomplished.

They both looked down onto the card, gleaming as they read the name and number on it, Leo took in a deep breath, "I thought my dad was joking when he said the company his firm represented was making this battle revolution system, but it's no joke…...I can't believe it...it's the real deal, and only those with the lucky gold card can be the first to try it out".

"Which would be us of course". Nahliel chuckled deviously, burying the gold colored item into his pocket and pulling out a deck of cards from his other.

Leo nodded, putting his gold card away and taking out his deck as well, they held them out in front with there hands beside one another, "A new adventure awaits us, finally".

 **(Unova/ Aspertia City)**

"You idiot!" he ran out of the house, dodging the pans and kitchen tools being thrown at him by his mother who kept ranting, a giant smile was plastered across his face as he let a trail of laughter behind.

He stopped upon reaching the large tree located across from his house and on the other side of the street, leaning against it as he waited for his mother to go back inside, she looked around once more, sighing in defeat and retreated back into her house.

He combed his hand through his brown messy hair, ruffling it in the process and settling his hazel colored eyes onto his neighbor's house where a raven haired boy with short spiky hair and dark grey eyes had stepped out, now looking over at him. He seemed rather calm to the whole scene he had just witnessed, with his hands buried into his pockets and his feet making there way down the steps of his porch.

"Hey Eric!" he waved at the black haired male who sighed and gave him a slight heads up for a greet.

He stopped when he had reached the brunette over at the tree he was now resting against, a blank expression was still washed over his face, "I see you still like to torture your poor mom by acting like a fool, one of these days she's bound to figure out that her so called idiot son is actually a pure genius".

He shrugged, giving a devious grin to Eric who rolled his eyes, "It's much funner this way, I get to constantly be entertained, it's no fun being a genius".

"Whatever floats your boat". mumbled the raven haired boy. He continued on his way, leaving Peter to follow him.

"What". he responded this time, stopping and looking at Peter who kept a big grin on his lips.

"What do you mean what?" he asked, tilting his head in a questionable manner.

"Dont play dumb with me you fool, I've known you since we were kids, I even babysat you back then, so why are you following me?" he stared into his hazel toned eyes, increasing the tension inside his grey colored ones.

"I don't know". he shrugged to Eric's question, still keeping a smile and staring back, his cheery attitude became too much for the raven haired boy who sighed and gave up, face palming and continuing on on his own way with Peter still in tow.

"There's just no arguing with you…" he groaned under his breath, "...Fine, I'm heading downtown to make some errands, I guess you can tag along since there's no helping it".

"Sweet!" Peter gleamed, now walking beside Eric who sighed once more under his breath.

Only after a couple of minutes they had made it downtown, where they walked down the sidewalks, looking into each shop where Eric would occasionally walk into one and emerge out with a new grocery bag. He handed them all to Peter who now carried them all, not caring as he followed along the raven haired boy.

"I can't believe you! Just because you became a top ranked card battler doesn't give you the right to go around with other girls behind my back! Did you forget that I'm ranked higher than you?!" they noticed a boy and girl across from where they were at, a small crowd had surrounded the two teens who began arguing in front of everyone.

"W-wait! I-i can explain!" he grabbed onto her hands but she quickly snatched them back, now sending a slap his way which had made the crowd gasp, Peter ooed and chuckled, finding the whole scene quite amusing, Eric however, quirked an eyebrow, finding that the whole dilemma was being exaggerated and becoming too dramatic for the public.

"Girls can be really brutal, yikes". Peter clicked his tongue, laughing again when the boy began begging on his knees. She crossed her arms, now turning her head away where she spotted both Eric and Peter.

They knew she was staring directly at them and became a bit cautious, not wanting to be involved in any way, except maybe Peter. "You two!" she pointed at them with her finger, the crowd turned towards there direction as she stormed off, making her way to them.

"Yeah?" Eric remained calm, staring at the hot headed female who grabbed his hand, she slapped two gold cards onto his palm and looked into his eyes.

"Use them, throw them, give them away, I don't care, I have no need for them and neither does that dirty bastard! There yours now! Enjoy!" she stormed off again, having the boy chase after her with cries, "No! Don't give away the cards! Please sweetie!"

He remained still, now looking at the two gold cards in his hands, Peter took one of them, holding it up to the sky where it began shining under the light, "Who the heck is Ivana?" he asked, now looking over at Eric who shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to call this number if we want to find out".

 **(Sinnoh/Hearthrome City)**

She packed the last few items into her bag, now slinging it across her shoulder where it went across her body, "Where do you think you're going?" she was startled by his voice, now turning to the balcony where he sat on the railing, smiling at the blonde who sighed in relief.

"It's only you Taz, geez you nearly scared my hair off". he chuckled, jumping onto the surface of the balcony, he walked into her room and picked up a lock of her hair, chuckling again.

"I doubt that would happen". she rolled her eyes playfully, slapping his hand away.

"Are you ready?" she turned her attention to the mirror again where he appeared as well. His height was above her short one, he had caramel brown skin and gold colored eyes, his hair was darker than any void, being in short dreads which gave the impression of spikes with only a few acting as bangs.

He made sure his pack was securely strapped to his back, nodding to Raine's question, "I still can't believe you managed to convince Ceres to accept us as beta testers".

A smirk formed on her lips, "He can't refuse the champion, and I wouldn't agree unless I had you tag along, you're like my little brother, except taller and more stronger looking".

He laughed at her words, ruffling her neatly styled hair which had made her pout and pull away from under, "And you're like my big sis, and Sebastian…" the room became silent when he said his name, her expression saddened as she looked down at the floor.

He quickly regretted saying his name, but knew it had to come up eventually, he placed his hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at him with teary eyes, he gave her an assuring smile, "Don't worry…...we'll find him, and we'll bring him back home, he was like a brother to me just as you are a sister to me, and I also have hope that he's out there somewhere, just needing our help to get back".

She returned him a smile of her own, now feeling comforted by his words and optimistic attitude, "Well…...I guess it's time we head out".

 **(Veilstone City/ Sinnoh)**

"The city never changes". he took a step forward, stopping and dropping his luggage bag to the floor, he noticed a piece of paper fly by and stick against his leg, now picking it up and holding it up where he read what was posted.

He narrowed his dark veiled green eyes, now reading the words quietly to himself, "Battle union Champion, Sebastian Killian's disappearance still remains a mystery, sibling runner up, Raine Killian, steps up and claims the Champion title".

His eyes widened upon seeing a picture of Raine on the front, "She's changed….". he looked away from the paper, now staring once more onto his hometown, the bright lights that never faded, nor the noise that ever got quiet.

He rubbed his hand back and forth across his messy jet black hair, the tiny ponytail he had began loosening and allowed for the tied up locks to fall to his sides, now hanging chin length which began tickling him, "Three years gone, it's amazing how this city never changes, but everything else around it does". he reached into his bag, pulling out a gold card which he held with the paper.

"No matter how many times you tell me not to, I will always do the opposite old man". he chuckled, now curving his pierced lip into a smirk at the card which he stuffed back into his bag along with the paper.

He took in a deep breath, "Let the game begin".

 **Ok so that concludes chapter one for Battle revolution! Yay! I hope you all liked it and there are still more characters to come so make sure to look out for the next chapter which hopefully won't take long, I hope to update my other story soon so, crossed fingers! Please review and let me know what you all thought, if you have any questions please feel free to message me! Until then!**


	3. Players, on your mark

**Hey there I am back with a new chapter and so I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you all thought afterwards! :)**

 **(Sinnoh/Veilstone City/ Revolution Enterprises)**

Zane made his way out of the door, stopping near one of the guards and whispering into his ear, "Don't let these rebels anywhere near the building, if you have to, shoot them all down, nothing can disrupt the beta test we are about to conduct, and I mean nothing, understood?" his words were like sharp needles, painfully piercing the man's ears as he nodded.

"But sir…..these rebels are not the ones we should be worrying about, it's the-" he was cut off by a quick scoff.

"If you mean those idiots who are threatening to destroy the company then I won't hesitate to order you and your men to burn them all, burn them all down and make sure they stay six feet under, got it?!"

"Yes sir!"

A large crowd of protesters stood out in front of the building, holding signs up and shouting madly towards the group of young adults and teens who had arrived to partake on the famous Battle revolution system. They were held back by a row of heavily armed guards.

"Scientists shouldn't play god!"

"Turn back before it's too late!"

"Games aren't meant to become reality!"

"The Laws of time and space cannot be interfered or tampered with!"

Nahliel leaned over to Leonardo, whispering quietly as he was weirded out by the angry mob of protestors, "What are they talking about?"

"Beats me". responded Leo, shrugging nonchalantly. He took a look around at the other males who were heading the same way as him and Nahliel, all of them seemed to be concentrated and focused, as if determined to take on the world by storm. They were escorted inside the building, watching as the guards then blocked the entrance as the mob began getting physical in order to break in.

"Something's not right". mumbled Alex, stumbling onto something, he stopped and looked down, taking notice that he had stepped on someone's foot.

"Yeah, you're foot is stepping over mines". he turned up to find himself next to William who had a nonchalant expression washed over his face.

"Sorry about that". he chuckled wearily, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm…" He stood there, waiting for a response back from the Albino who just walked past him, as if he had ignored his presence. He clicked his tongue after the white haired male, staring with leering eyes.

"Punk".

"Welcome everybody". they were greeted by Zane who was waiting for them at the entrance of the heavily guarded room. One by one, they all stared at each other, trying to intimidate while scoping out potential threats.

They heard a whistle, "So this is group three, they look like a bunch of weaklings".

Cyrus's fists balled up on the comment, along with everyone else's, "Who the hell-". he stopped upon seeing the source of the rude comment.

Zane smiled, "Ah, so you must be group two, welcome ladies". they were joined by an ensemble of females who arrived along with Raine, and Taz who was beside her was parted away from the group and forced into the all male division.

"What's the meaning of this?" Asked Alex, crossing his arms in the process, they were all lost, not knowing what was happening.

Zane smirked, "If you haven't figured it out yet, the beta process will have you split into two groups for right now, females and males, however for us to continue, each group must elect a Captain.

Everything went silent, eyes were directed everywhere, people exchanged looks yet didn't speak a word, Raine stepped forward, striking her hand proudly, "I'll do it".

"I'll do it too". she looked over to see who had elected himself as the leader of the males, however she was shocked to find herself staring at a familiar face.

"L-lukas?" she mumbled, finding herself still stunned by his presence, he responded back with a smirk, nodding in return.

"Wait, what if I want to be captain?" Peter stepped up, Eric pulled him back however, sighing in annoyance, "If you become captain then we're all going to hell".

Zane nodded, looking down at his clipboard for a quick second before turning his eyes towards the groups again, "Alright, now we need a co-captain for each team".

Things went silent once more, stares were exchanged and coughs were heard, "I'll do it". William and Alex both stepped up, now staring at each other intensely.

"I'll do it". Grinned Alex, giving a dangerous vibe towards William who returned a similar feeling, "That's ok, I'll do it, after all, I spoke up first".

"No, I did".

"No I did!"

They were just inches away from one another, everybody could see there pearly whites flashing through there venomous expressions as they clenched their jaws tightly.

"Did the air suddenly turn heavy?" Peter cringed, slowly crouching down as Eric watched with an amused expression.

"Let the hot one be the co-captain". there ears perked up at the comment, everybody turned to the smirking female standing beside Raine. She was a devil disguised as a beauty, standing at a similar height to Raine, she had straight flaming red copper hair that went down to her mid waist with side swept bangs, her eyes were a captivating scene, being as light as silver can be.

"Ember…". a hand was placed on the red head's shoulder, she looked back to her friend, a petite girl with untamable shoulder length dirty blonde hair, her eyes were unavoidable, being dark like grey ashes that It nearly made one feel as if they were staring at their own doom.

She stared the redhead down, "...What are you trying to do?"

Ember shrugged, smiling mischievously as she placed both hands behind her back innocently, "Nothing, I'm just saying that the cutest one should be Co-captain".

Alex smirked, "She means me".

William Scoffed, "I think everybody can agree that I'm better looking".

They quickly turned back to the red head, seeming tense to the point where they looked like they were going to blow up, "It's me isn't it!?" they blurted out.

She winked at them, putting a finger over her curving lips, "I won't say". she chirped, causing both boys to glare at each other again.

"Woah….she's good". mumbled Lukas, noticing how Raine had agreed with him on the comment.

Zane had grown impatient, sighing roughly to himself as he slapped his clipboard against the wall, "Let's settle it this way, how about we let the captains of each team pick the co-captain for each other".

Alex and William exchanged glares once more, scoffing to themselves as they turned their backs on one another, "Fine".

The young scientist settled his eyes on Raine, "Alright then, Raine, who do you choose for the co-captain of the males?"

She kept quiet for a moment, scoping over each male with vigorous eyes, "Hmm….."

One by one, she examined each boy closely, from Alex, to William, to Peter and Eric, to Taz, and to both Nahliel and Leo, and finally to Cyrus who seemed to be the most uninterested, a leer quickly grew on her lips upon taking notice of his expression.

"Him". she pointed at the eye patched male who took an immediate dislike towards the blonde.

"Alright then, what's your name there?" Zane pointed his pen at him, he growled under his breath.

"Cyrus".

"Ooh, he's cute too". purred Ember, flashing a lustful grin towards Cyrus who quickly looked away.

She was smacked from behind, now snapping her head to the dirty blonde who seemed indifferent from what she just did, "What was that for?" she snarled.

"You need to calm down, we're here for beta testing, not boy testing". she retorted, rolling her eyes to the redhead who began mumbling incoherent words to herself.

"Alright then, Lukas, who do you choose for the girls Co-captain?" Zane waited for the boys response, although he was just like Raine, slowly scoping out each girl to see who would fit the match most.

"I say you choose Aster". Ember nudged her arm towards the dirty blonde female who scrunched her face in response, "I don't need the responsibility thank you very much".

"Hmmm". he stopped, settling his eyes onto the short haired brunette with wavy hair, her locks reminded him of the ocean, they were a light chestnut color, falling only to her neck, she had heavy bangs falling just above her amber, almost gold, colored eyes. Altogether, she seemed like the perfect image for innocence, she fiddled with her fingers anxiously, trying to avoid Lukas's eyes as she stared over at the wall.

"I choose he-". another girl stepped in her place, blocking the short and petite brunette who could be heard sighing in relief from the back.

"I'll do it…..I'll be Co-captain". she crossed her arms sternly, shifting her weight onto her hip, facing Lukas with a declaring glare.

"Hey, that's not fair". frowned Nahliel, glaring at the girl who flipped her long, knee length, raven colored hair, her bangs fell just above her eyes and framed her face perfectly, she snapped her eyes over to him, revealing the dark and cool violet color in her eyes, emitting a sense of maturity to everyone.

"Nothing's fair in the world, but Aviana is not built to be the leader type, so that's why, I'm willing to step in on her place". she looked back over at Lukas, as did everyone else.

Zane shrugged, "It's up to Lukas".

He took another glance of Aviana who had peeked around the dark haired girl, he could see the fear in her eyes and sighed reluctantly, "Ok….fine, I choose her".

"Excellent, and what is your name?" Zane directed his attention over to the girl who smiled upon hearing Lukas agree.

"Lillian".

"Alright then, now that we have chosen our leaders, it's time for step 2". He turned to the door, nodding to the guards who stepped aside, allowing him to place his palm on the hand scanner which gave him access within.

"Woah". they whispered, gawking at the incredible sight of the room. There were giant computer screens attached to the walls while people in white coats sat in front of the monitors, furiously typing away. A giant rotating ring was in the center of the room, lighting up with a green color. **(A/N: it looks like the rotating floor that you see in the D/P game when battling Cynthia in her chamber)**

"This is the oracle….this machine is the bridge between our world…...and the world you are about to enter". they circled around it, watching as the green light through the cracks began intensifying.

"Now, I'm sure you all followed along with the directions you were given upon calling the number on the gold card you recieved, correct?" they nodded, one by one they each took out there deck of cards, immediately watching one another to see who had the most.

"Excellent, now place them within the ring and neatly in front of you". they did as instructed, quickly pulling back as there cards vanished into thin air.

"W-what the heck was that?!" Peter exclaimed, dropping to his knees and scattering across the floor, hoping to find his cards.

Zane refused to answer him, only checking off on his clipboard and then speaking his next instructions, "Now, pull out the seven cards we have instructed you all to choose from your decks". they followed along with it as well, now pulling out seven cards from their grasp and holding them out.

"One by one, you will step up and place your cards onto this device". he moved aside, revealing a red glowing scanner that was stretched and attached to a giant computer monitor.

"I guess I'll go". Raine took in a deep breath, stepping forward, she was then followed by Taz, and then followed by everybody else.

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Stop them!"

"Hurry up! We can't waste anymore time!"

"They're catching up!"

"Don't let go!"

"Shoot them if you have to!"

She shrieked, ducking below and running as she crouched to her knees, avoiding the bullets that were being fired at them, she peeked her eyes open, seeing her hand still connected to his. Not once did he seem scared or frightened by the shots, instead, he seemed fearless, still standing tall as he continued taking the lead in running down the halls.

"Sound the alarm!"

"Don't sound the alarm! We cannot endanger the beta testing process going on right now, the bosses will have our heads"!

"Then grab the girl!" they were caught up by several guards, one of them had grabbed her teal colored hair, grabbing a hold of her long locks and pulling her back, she released a powerful scream, alarming the messy haired brunette who she was holding hands with.

"Agh! Vincent!" she was forced backwards onto the ground, separating hands with him as she crashed down, he saw the fear in her dark ocean green colored eyes, quickly sparking his anger to build up. The guard wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from escaping as she screamed further more.

"Get your hands off of her!" he swung his foot to the side, striking the guard perfectly on his head and throwing him to the ground, allowing for the teal haired girl to escape.

He grabbed her hand again, taking off once more as they hurried down the hall, he could see the end of it, and the primary location he was heading for. "Almost there!" he shouted.

He could feel the grip of her hand tighten as he shouted those words, he took a small glance back, seeing the fear filled expression still washed over her face, "Hold tight!" he moved to the side, waiting for the right moment.

"Shoot them dammit!"

Another gunshot was fired, he quickly moved to the side, grabbing her by the waist to pull her aside as well, it struck the palm scanner displayed next to the door, destroying it and allowing access within the locked room.

"Hurry!" he shouted, dragging her inside the room and knocking his elbow against the emergency button on his side, it quickly slammed the door in front of the guards faces as they approached it, there cries of anger could be heard from the other side, sparking both the guy and girl to sigh in relief.

"That was a close one". he breathed out, leaning back against the wall, he switched the lights on with his shoulder unnoticeably, watching as the room lit up to a similar one like the one in which Zane and the others were in.

"You idiot! We almost died back there!" she smacked him on the head, making him frown and narrow his electrifying blue eyes onto her.

He sighed reluctantly, lowering his head in an apologetic manner, "I know, I'm sorry".

She had a look of guilt and shame now that she made him feel bad, she cupped his cheek with her small hand, facing him with a tiny smile, "It's ok…...I was the one who wanted to come along and help you on your mission anyways…". she could still see the solemn expression on his face, making her cup his other cheek, "...Hey…..". he finally looked back at her, seeing her smile.

"...We'll save your family….and your father". he couldn't help but return a smile of his own, somehow feeling comforted by her own warm one.

It quickly turned into a hug, his voice echoing into her ears, "Thanks, Jade".

They pulled away from one another, she placed her hands on her hips, looking at the brunette with a curious expression, "Well…...now that we're here, what do we do?"

He made his way over to one of the machines, taking a seat on the chair and taking control of everything, "I know exactly what to do".

 **(Back with the group)**

She placed her seven cards on the scanner, watching as the red light went back and forth across them, they were sucked into a slot built within the scanner, now prompting the computer to reveal her cards on screen, yet the pokemon on them were still anonymous.

She moved aside, letting Taz have his turn, minutes passed by as they got to the last person, Lukas, who placed his cards on the scanner, watching as it devoured them in a blink.

"Well…..now what?" asked Leo, crossing his arms offensively, like everyone else, he had no clue what part they're cards would take place in.

"We're almost there". he led the way towards the back of the hall, two figures stood on opposite sides near two doors, a male and a female.

"Males on the left, females on the right, we will now conduct a physical examination to determine your builds and limitations".

They looked at each other, growing a bit quizzical as to just what exactly this beta testing was for.

 **(Moments Later)**

"We have now come to the final step". he smirked at the group, Ember rose her hand, looking down at the attire she was wearing along with everyone else.

"What's with the getup?" she quirked an eyebrow, not liking how she had the same outfit as everybody. **(A/N: It's exactly how the uniforms look like in the anime Attack on Titan, except the guys wear fingerless black gloves and the girls wear fully black leather gloves)**

"These outfits will serve a great purpose to you in the new world, they have been designed to synchronize with your body's structure, you will see soon what I am talking about". he led the way once more, coming back to where they first started, they surrounded the giant ring again.

He stepped into the center, pressing down on the metal sphere with his foot and stepping back, "In a few seconds, you will all enter a new and dangerous world, once you go in, there is no turning back until you complete the game".

"What exactly is the game?" asked Raine, turning to Zane with dark hate filled eyes.

He chuckled darkly, "You will see".

A giant metal hoof shaped contraction rose up from the ground, their eyes widened to the beautiful sight, within it was the portal, the bridge they were about to enter, swirling with blue, purple, and black energy, there hearts began racing.

"One final thing". he rolled a steel table in, pulling the white cover off to reveal a row of headsets with a tiny camera attached to them. Accompanied with the mics were six tiny sphere shaped devices colored red and white, as well as a small rectangular device that flipped open upon contact.

The girls devices were pink and purple, while the males received red and black, "These mics will help us keep in touch with you all in the new world, while also allowing us to record your adventures, you will each receive six pokeballs, and a pokedex to capture information".

They placed the headsets on, attaching their pokeballs to their belts and strapping there pokedexes to their pockets. Suddenly, the lights had turned off, startling everyone in the lab as several shrieks echoed about.

"W-what's the meaning of this?!" shouted Zane, looking around only to stop when he noticed it was pointless because all anybody could see was pitch darkness.

A dark and husky voice had built up their anxiety, "We've come to destroy the origin and bring order back into the world, what you crazy scientists are doing is ungodly! This ends now!" a loud explosion could be heard down the end of the hall, followed by a visible growing fire.

Ember shrieked, holding tightly to Leo who was beside her, he became stiff at first, relaxing shortly afterwards and carrying a slight grin, "W-what the hell is going on?!"

"No! There hitting the Crystal chamber!".

"The what?!" Raine grabbed his arm before he could take off, staring at him coldly and expectantly, determined to receive an answer.

He was growing more overwrought, "It's the main source of our power, if they destroy it, they'll close the portal, forever!" he pulled his arm away from the blonde, now running towards the disaster awaiting them at the end of the hall.

"Ngh….." she balled up her hands into fists and rounded up with the others who grouped in a tight bundle, the entire room was under attack with protesters and an angry mob, all of them armed with weapons and ready to destroy anything in there sight.

"Blow it to the ground, I want it to rain Ashes !" the addressed leader of the mob pointed to the glowing portal.

"No! I won't lose him!" Raine escaped from the group, making a run for the portal which she dove into, blinding everyone when her skin made contact with the energy, she was gone, vanished within the wall.

"Raine!" Taz and Lukas screamed and chased after her, not taking even a moment to think about what to do, they jumped right in after her while the others were left speechless by hers and there risk like move, fearing the worst as there figures disappeared.

"Do it! Do it before anyone else goes through it!" they shouted, several of the angry mob party members had stepped up, they got on one knee, opening up the large black cases they brought alongside.

 ***Gasp*** Lillian and the other girls gasped, watching as they assembled what seemed like heavy weaponry, bomb launchers and machine rifles.

"Everybody!" They looked to Alex who went running towards the portal. He waved his hand in a motion for them all to follow him.

"W-what are you doing?!" cried Lillian, looking back and forth between the portal which began blinking, and the mob which began creeping closer to them.

"It's now or never! I'd rather take a risk then let myself be dragged by these lunatics!" he was the first to dive in, William didn't take another second and joined him side by side, both of them now vanishing behind the glowing portal.

"Wooo! Adventure time!" Peter howled, shoving Eric in first and then diving in afterwards.

Ember and Aster looked at each other, nodding in response without any words and grabbing a hold of each others hands, they ran straight into the portal, vanishing just like all the others.

"Dammit! Hurry up before they all vanish!" shouted the other mob members.

"Got it!" one of them had aimed his launcher, shooting a powerful and destructive bomb directly at the origin which was now set on fire, the portal remained open, however it was slowly shrinking and closing down from the blast.

"Another one!"

"Uh-oh". Nahliel and Leo didn't think another second, they held their breaths and jumped right in, allowing another blinding light to flash out as they disappeared.

Cyrus sighed to himself, walking right through the portal in a rather calmly matter, the last remaining two were Lillian and Aviana, both of whom were left numb on there feet from all the chaos ensuing.

"I-i….I'm scared". mumbled Aviana, grabbing a hold of Lillian's hand who tightened there hand grasp.

"Me too….but it's just like they said, it's now or never….this is it Aviana, the time…...". the image of several bombs fired was growing bigger and bigger through the reflection on her eye, she waited until they were at a right distance before jumping through.

"...the time is now!" she shouted, dragging the short haired brunette with her into the portal, allowing for their bodies to vanish within as the bomb struck the machine only seconds after, blasting it into pieces.

"No! They're gone!"

 **(Back with Vincent and Jade)**

"Cool toys". she looked down at her outfit and then at Vincent's, she toyed with the pokedex in one hand which didn't turn on and the pokeball in her other which remained shrunken.

A giant ear penetrating alarm rang throughout the building, startling Jade who dropped her things, she scrambled around the floor to grab them, she stopped to take notice of the rotating red light flickering around the room.

"Emergency! Evacuate the building! Emergency! Evacuate the building!"

"N-no! W-what's happening!" she kept staring around frantically, frightened by the cringing alarm ringing continuously.

He kept typing on the systems, slamming his palm on the red button that was covered with glass, it shattered, leaving a mess of broken glass around and another alarm ringing out loud, this time followed by a blue light.

"Emergency Revolution System awakened, Origin B activated". a similar hoof shaped portal rose up from the ground, sprouting a violent green light that became nearly blinding.

She shielded her eyes from the bright glow, now looking over at Vincent who strapped himself with his camera and mic headset along with his pokeballs and pokedex.

"Let's go". he grabbed her hand without any hesitation or thought about what the red light could mean.

She decided to ignore it as well, taking a final glance at the brunette who did the same with her, they grabbed hands, looking back over at the portal which began glowing fiercely, they took in deep breath, gripping there hands even tighter as they stepped forward into the light, vanishing into it's bright velocity.

The blue light faded, only leaving the red one to continue flashing about, "Emergency Revolution System will now be deactivated in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….."

 **Ok so that is where I will end this chapter, it's long and well, I'm sure you can all tell that the next chapter will be in the new world, the moment we have all been waiting for, well, if any of you have any questions, please let me know, and I will definitely get back to you, can anyone guess where our characters will end up? What will their journey and adventures in the new world be like? Will they ever be able to return to their own world? so many questions that will have to be answered…..late on lol If you guys have any ideas for your characters, let me know because I'll happily accept them so long as they fit into my story, well, other than that, I hope you all like the chapter and let me know what you all thought, until then!**


	4. Choose your location

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it, I hope you all enjoy it and please be sure to review and let me know what you all thought about it, I still have more characters to introduce so please be patient if you don't see your character being introduced here, well, I won't keep you all waiting so here we gooo!**

 **(Pokemon Universe/Kanto Region)**

"Ah!" the flashing white light disappeared, and before she knew it, the view of trees, a sky, and land came into view, her body lying flat on the grass which she combed with her hands.

"W-what is this?...Where am I?" she sat up, now looking around to see that she was in what seemed like a forested area.

"Raaaaaaaiiiiinnnnnneeee!" a second flashing white light blinded her vision shortly, allowing her to see just what the after effects were when she saw Lukas and Taz laying on the grass just in front of her, both of them sat up, also showing the same confused expression as her.

"Raine!" Taz pulled her into a hug, making her smile warmly from knowing he worried about her, Lukas watched from the side, a slight glare appearing from his eyes.

"Ahem". he pulled the two apart, glaring back at Taz who returned a similar stare, Rain however was oblivious, now taking more of an interest in their surroundings.

"Guys…" they stopped and turned to her, now also gazing around the forested area they were in, nothing but large trees and endless rows of them.

"What do we do now?" she mumbled.

"I'm not sure…...but we're definitely not in our own world now". both Taz and Raine looked over towards Lukas who was facing up towards the sky.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

He pointed up, "Because of that".

A screeching sound had frightened them, they're eyes widened at the large shadow now covering the sky above them.

"Run!" they took off, following the only open road within the forest, there hearts pounding as the shadow only followed their trail.

"W-what is it?!" Taz shouted, continuing to look up at the creature as he ran.

Raine rummaged through her back pocket, pulling out her pink pokedex which she held up towards the shadow figure, unable to tell what it really was until it's image appeared on the screen of her device.

A voice echoed from the device, "Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous".

Alex caught up to her, "Did it just say pokemon?!"

She looked at him, nodding as they then looked up at the sky, finding that the entire shadow had merely consisted of hundreds of fearows banned together into a flock, now splitting apart as they raced down towards the three of them.

"Ahh!" she was swept off the ground, her arms now in the grasp of one fearow's claws.

"Raine! No!" Both Taz and Lukas had stopped, unable to do anything but watch as she got farther and farther up into the sky, her shrieks merely fading away into the air.

They reached there arms towards the sky, a grim expression quickly grew on there faces.

"Raine….."

 **(Pokemon universe/ Johto Region)**

"Help! I….I can't swim! I hate the water!" she was flopping in the ocean, sinking in and out as she tried her best to stay atop.

A white light appeared from beneath the depths, followed by William and Alex who both emerged from underneath, both of them taking in a deep breath as they refrained from screaming because of the cold water.

"Help! Please!" she kept her arm up, unable to stay above the water as she slowly drowned underneath, they both became alerted by her screams, quickly swimming over as they dove in after her.

She was unconscious now, releasing the last of her breaths which became small bubbles in the water, they looked at each other, nodding in compliance as they grabbed one of her arms each, pulling her up to the surface where they had wrapped them around their necks, now paddling over to the beach which they could see was not too far.

Alex groaned, unable to stop the chattering of his teeth,"W-where the hell are w-we?! And h-how did we end up in the water!"

William took in a deep breath, preferring to ignore the water's coldness, "Beats the crap out of me, but we should worry more about her, she's not breathing!"

They finally made it onto the beach, placing the redheaded girl on top of the warm sand where she was still unresponsive, they knelt by her sides, now looking at each other awkwardly.

"Well…..one of us has to do it…" mumbled Alex, turning his head aside to hide the red in his cheeks.

William rolled his eyes, leaning forward to place his lips on top of Ember's, forcing his breaths into her, he pulled away, now placing both of his hands on top of her chest which he compressed down, doing another round of CPR.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong, let me try!" Alex pushed him aside, now placing his lips on top the redheaded girls and doing the same thing the albino male had down only seconds earlier.

"Idiot! It's the same thing! But you're not good enough to do it so move!" he shoved Alex this time, having him do the same thing back as they tried each to get closer and closer to Ember's face.

"Ngh". she silently moaned, water seeping out from her mouth as her eyes slowly parted open.

"I'll do it!"

"No! I'll do it!"

"She said I was cuter!"

"No! She said I was!"

Her ears were pounding uncomfortably from the screams, when she had finally opened her eyes she was met with both males faces, only inches away as a killer spark grew between there eyes.

"Agh!" she shrieked, shoving both of them away in fright.

They stayed silent, now looking at her in surprise as she did the same, "W-what were you doing to me?" she whimpered, tearing up.

"N-nothing, well I mean you drowned and we were giving you mouth to mouth but that's all!" Alex waved his hands in defense, hoping the redhead didn't think more of that.

"R-really?" they both nodded.

"Well…..t-thank you….." she scratched the side of her head sheepishly, now giving them a tiny smile.

"...But um…..where are we?" she turned back to the ocean then back to where she was, the beach.

They both shrugged, "We'd like to know that too".

A giant geyser of water shot up from the ground, startling the trio who quickly looked over, there eyes now widening in horror and shock, the screeching and growling voice only made them freeze up.

"N-no way…"

 **(Pokemon Universe/ Hoenn Region)**

She opened her eyes, coming to see the view of an entire forest from above, her body tensed up when she realized what she must have been standing on.

"Hey you…." she had trouble swallowing her saliva but did so, finding the strength to reply back to Eric who was standing perfectly still next to her, his head not even turning as it kept facing ahead.

"Y-yes?" she whispered, closing her eyes tightly this time.

"What's your name?"

"Lillian".

"Well, Lillian, I suggest you stop trembling or else we'll all die".

"I did not sign up for this". Aster deadpanned, her hands balling into fists as she stood next to Eric, refraining herself from moving even an inch of her body again.

"Well, I guess we can all say that we've been high like never before…..get it?" Peter cackled, standing next to both Lillian and Aster who both carefully pinched him.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!" they both growled, quickly staying silent as they heard the echoes of their voice.

They remained quiet once more, all of them standing back to back as they stared at the entire forest view, mysteriously appearing on top of a thin mountain peak which was barely enough to hold the four of them, one move, and it would certainly fall apart.

"Does anybody have any ideas?" mumbled Eric, moving his head slightly towards Aviana's side.

"I can make fireworks! That way I can send help!" Peter exclaimed.

"All I need are some electrical wires, a walnut, and chalk!"

Lillian groaned, "Does it look like we came prepared with any of those?!"

"Well…...I think I might have a peanut in my pocket". muttered Peter, rummaging through his pocket.

The peak began trembling, forcing both girls to grab his hands and refrain him from moving at all.

She hissed this time, tightening her grip on his hand, "Forget the stupid peanut! I don't want to die you moron!"

Aster's eyes kept gazing below, "I think I might have a solution".

"Which is?" Eric demanded.

"We jump". she fell forward, leaving both Eric speechless and shocked while both Peter and Lillian were left frightened with screams.

A screeching noise irritated them, when they turned to it they found the dirty blonde now riding on top of an altaria, "Hurry!"

"She's crazy…." a smirk quickly formed on his lips as he followed with what she did, also throwing himself off as he landed on top of an Altaria.

"Sweet! Pilot Peter ready for take off!" he was the next to jump, also finding himself a cozy spot on top of the dragon type.

Soon after a whole crowd of the dragon types rose up from below, now soaring past with the ones the other three were riding, "Hurry up!" shouted Aster.

She closed her eyes, "Well, here goes nothing".

Her body fell forward and she immediately felt the cold fast air hitting her, but then the softness of cotton came after, sparking her to open her eyes, now staring up at another Altaria which Aster was riding, the blonde was looking back down at her, a grin now plastered on her face.

"I…..I'm riding it". she mumbled, now sitting up as she placed her hands down, feeling the soft cotton once more between her fingers.

"Woo!" Peter was standing up, hands on his waist as he howled across the air.

"Sit down before the Altaria decide to eject you". Eric sighed, shaking his head from Peter's wild behavior.

Aster took in a deep breath, sitting calmly on the Altaria as she combed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know where we are, but real life pokemon exist here….I think I'm going to enjoy this….".

 **(Pokemon Universe/ Sinnoh Region)**

"Mngh….." she felt a constant rush of air flowing through her hair and face, eventually waking her up as she was met with Nahliel who greeted her with a half smile and a slight wave.

"Uh….hi". he grinned cheekily, sweat was trickling down his forehead.

"W-where am I? Who are you?". she took notice of him running, her feet weren't moving, so how was she mobile?

"Crap! Is she awake?!" she heard another voice, the voice that belonged to Leonardo who was the one carrying her over his shoulder.

"B-beedril!" a swarm of Beedrills swiftly appeared not too far from Nahliel who was heavily panting from running.

"Kya!" she screamed when the swarm got bigger.

"Shh! We got into a bit of a mess with some beedrills after accidentally throwing some rocks at them, so now we're trying to run away without being stung into eternal doom, you were still unconscious so we had no choice but to bring you along!".

She was drenched in fear, watching as the beedrills got closer and closer, "Why would you throw rocks at them?!" she cried.

"Because we thought they were fake! How the hell were we supposed to know they were real!" responded Leo heavily.

He released a hefty sigh, "Hey girl! Do you trust us?!"

She flailed this time, pounding his back, "I have a name you know! It's Aviana!"

Nahliel caught up to her closer, "Ok Aviana! So do you trust us?!"

"Does it look like I have a choice?!" she yelped.

Leo released a maniacal laugh, "Not really! Hold on tight!"

She shrieked this time, "What?! Why?!"

Nahliel's lips widened into a devious grin, "Because. we. are. going…"

"...DOWN!"

She felt her body float after that, then the image of Nahliel jumping right after her from a cliff came into view, her heart nearly stopped.

"Noooo!"

 **(Pokemon Universe/ Unova Region)**

Their pants echoed throughout the cave, but it quickly became overpowered by the ferocious screeches trailing from behind them.

"Vincent! What do we do?!" she cried, keeping her hands locked with his.

"I don't know yet, but for now we have to try to lose them in this cave!" he pulled her harder, quickly picking up more speed as they tried getting farther and farther away from the wild group of excadrill's chasing behind them.

There hearts began racing when they felt the heavy vibrations from all the ground types excessive drilling. They looked back, only to gasp when the floor began splitting apart, leaving a giant fissure in place which rapidly followed towards their direction.

"Look out!" she shouted, but it was too late, the ground opened up in front of them and they were swallowed within, now falling into a void of darkness.

"Hold on tight!" he called out, pulling her into a tight hug as they shot straight down, waiting for the worst.

 **(Pokemon Universe/ Kalos Region)**

"Hm…..What is this place?" he strolled through the only trail created in the woods he was now wandering through.

He took out the black pokedex in his possession, flipping it open which had switched it on automatically, "Dexter 2.0 activated, Location, Kalos Region".

He stopped in his tracks, now staring at his device, "Kalos? But…..that's continents away from Johto…..just where the hell did that machine take me?"

He heard rustling near by, immediately snapping his head towards its direction where a Pangoro emerged out, glaring automatically at Cyrus who took a couple steps back.

It roared this time, charging after the eye patched male who quickly took off, "Fuck!"

"Pangoro!" it growled, firing a powerful hyper beam towards his direction, he jumped to the side, barely dodging the move as he landed on a patch of bushes.

"Salamence! Use draco meteor!"

His vision was blinded by a bright orange sphere which was shot in the air, quickly splitting into hundreds of colorful orbs which shot down at a dangerous pace, striking the dark type over and over until it was left unconscious in a cloud of ash like explosions.

"W-what the…." a shadow quickly hovered over him, followed by a hand which he took, allowing himself to be picked off the ground as he dusted himself off.

"Are you ok?" he nodded, keeping a normal expression towards the hooded and cloaked male who had saved him from certain doom.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me…"

He laughed, rubbing the head of his dragon pokemon who seemed content, something which greatly intrigued Cyrus who never expected to see a real life pokemon, let alone one who was trained by this mysterious figure.

He was curious as to the identity of the person who saved him, but he couldn't see, the cloak covered him from head to toe, the only was that he was definitely male because of his voice.

"Well, take care, I hope we cross paths again, hopefully when you understand the situation you're in a bit more". he climbed onto his pokemon's back.

Cyrus stopped him from taking off, "Wait! Who are you?"

He released another chuckle, "When you get to show how strong you are, I will reveal myself to you".

"What does that mean?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Soon enough…..but before I leave….may I ask you for a favor?"

"I suppose". he muttered.

"Raine…..when you find her, please look after her….".

He seemed taken aback by the request, "R-raine? You mean that crazy girl who's also a beta tester?"

"Yes, she's very important, more than you would expect".

He grabbed the cloaked figure's arm, "Wait…..how do you know her?"

"I know alot of people, of course it's only natural to know who the pokemon battle card champion is, isn't it?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "True, but I get the feeling it's beyond just that".

"It could be, but for now, why don't we just leave it at that". he managed to slip his arm away from Cyrus, taking off at lightning speed towards the sky with his salamence, leaving a harsh gust of wind behind with the bluenette who watched them take off, now clicking his tongue in irritation.

"Raine….just what does that girl know that we don't….". he slowly reach towards his belt, pulling out one of the shrunken pokeballs which he cupped into his palm.

"Could it be…"

 **Ok so there you have it! chapter 3, I'm sorry for the wait but I've been busy all summer because of family and stuff, but i hope you all liked the chapter and hopefully I'll get back to you all with another one, please make sure to review and let me know what you all thought and for those who submitted and haven't seen your character in here please don't panic, I have yet to introduce them but they will soon make their debut I promise you that!**


	5. A revealing path

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! But I am back and with a long awaited chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and make sure to review to let me know what you all thought. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I'll happily get back to you, enjoy!**

 **(Somewhere in the pokemon world)**

Eight figures had approached the center of an enormous hall, the ceiling's were entirely made of stained colored glass while the pillars were made of marble, the ground was see through with blinking lights underneath flashing upwards, allowing for the entire place to be illuminated beautifully.

A woman giggled, polishing her pink pokeball on hand, "The real fun starts now, I can't wait to test out these new players".

"It's seems Ceres kept his promise, he brought us some challengers". A cackle echoed down the hall.

The man beside her scoffed, throwing his black pokeball repeatedly in the air while catching it, "They don't look special, let's hope there battling says otherwise".

A shorter woman cooed, "Be prepared for disappointment because I won't let them get past me".

"Or me". A second male exclaimed.

They stopped upon hearing the clicking of a heel, all heads turned to a third female who grasped their attention, "Don't work yourselves up now, those kids have another thing coming when they find me".

 **(Kanto)**

"What do we do"?! Taz shouted, keeping up with Lukas as both of them chased after the route where the fearow took off with Raine.

"I don't know! But we're not losing her"! He growled, unable to hold back the anger building from within, the thought of those fearow who took her made him raging mad, he wanted to take them down, but how was his question.

"RAINE"! He picked up more speed, but had tumbled down on the ground when he tripped, remaining down as he looked up at the sky, nothing was in sight, yet he continued screaming her name, having some slight hope that she would show up.

Taz frowned, staring down at the older male,"Lukas…."

He had stopped when he saw a bright orb descending down in front of him, "W-what is that"?

Lukas looked up, seeing that a players card had taken form from the orb, "T-that's my card".

He got up, slowly approaching the floating item only to touch and be blinded by a bright light, "Agh"!

"Manectric"! The card was gone and so was the light, but what remained in the end left both boys speechless.

"Holy….." Taz gawked at the electric type while Lukas pulled out his black pokedex, holding it against the pokemon who barked.

" **Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds".**

They were quickly startled by the dimming sky, there bodies flinched when thunder roared and lightning flashed, "I….I don't understand….so you came from my card"? Asked Lukas, getting confirmation from the electric pokemon who barked and nodded.

"Wait….then that means you own Manectric". Stated Taz in shock.

Lukas remained quiet, gazing intensely at the pokemon before speaking out, "Is it true"?

"Manec-"! It growled.

"Then that means….." he reached behind, pulling out one of the pokeballs that they were all given earlier.

Manectric approached him, pushing the center button of the ball only to be sucked in through a red beam of light, after three blinks it had stopped, but then it clicked back open where it came back out.

"Cool! You have your very own pokemon"! Gaped Taz, feeling some type of envy towards Lukas who was still processing it.

"My very own real pokemon….." he gripped the pokeball, forming a tiny smirk as he looked at his Manectric.

"Now we'll be able to find and save Raine for sure"! He pointed ahead, taking off with his pokemon by his side and Taz on the other.

"L-let me go"! Raine swung and flailed her body around, hoping to escape the Fearows grasp but it proved useless from it's tight grip.

"-aine". She quickly hushed down, hearing a faint sound from afar, a sound that quickly got louder.

"Raine!" she knew it was both Lukas and Taz.

"Guys! I'm up here"! She shouted back, hoping they could see her since she couldn't see them.

"I see them"! Taz pointed up ahead, seeing the flock of fearow who were slowing down from the thick clouds that were produced by Manectric.

Lukas quickly shot his fist forward, "Manectric! Thunderbolt"!

It leaped up into the air, collecting a beam of lightning from the clouds which it sent directly towards the flock of fearow who were hit.

"Sweet!" Taz shouted, eyes gleaming in excitement.

"F-fearow"! It jolted from the shock, releasing Raine from it's claws who dropped from the sky.

"AHH"! Her heart felt like it had stopped, both Lukas and Taz took off after her, holding there arms out in hopes of catching her.

"Look out"! Lukas ordered Manectric to fire another thunderbolt at the flock of fearow who came heading for Taz.

"No! Raine"! He stretched his arm forward, feeling his chest tighten when he knew he wasn't going to reach her in time.

A bright light flashed in front of the young boy followed by a playing card, it took on the form of a Staraptor who quickly swept in, snatching Raine by her arm and bringing her down for safety.

"Staraptor"? Taz pulled out his pokedex, holding it up to the flying type who landed in front with a weary Raine.

"The muscles in its wings and legs are strong. It can easily fly while gripping a small Pokémon".

"Cool….." he mumbled, taking out a pokeball which he used to bring in Staraptor, officially catching it.

"...I got my very own pokemon"! He held his pokeball in the air, allowing for Staraptor to come out and soar in the sky above.

"That's nice! Now how about a little help"! Shouted Lukas in irritation, he was still fending off the continuous flock of fearow who kept coming back in bigger numbers.

"Staraptor! Use Hurricane"! He shouted, grabbing Raine by the hand as he dragged her along.

"Star"! It's wings had lit up with a blue glow, with one flap it had created a deadly storm of bladed winds, the trees around them had had been sliced into bits while all the fearow were being thrown off course, unable to fly properly.

"Finish them off with Thunder"! Ordered Lukas, shielding his eyes from the blinding attack summoned by Manectric.

"Ngh". Raine and Taz had done the same, all they heard were the screeching cries of the fearow who were struck viciously by the attacks.

It was quiet after that, they peeked only a bit, finding an overwhelming sight instead, the forest around them was destroyed while the ground was occupied by unconscious piles of Fearow.

 **(Kalos)**

"Meinshao"! It's movements were too quick to detect, Cyrus focused his eyes on the pokemon only to swipe his arm across in the air.

"Dodge and use Psychic"! His Espeon jumped back, dodging the fighting pokemons deadly punch and sending a wave of massive purple energy towards it, causing the fighting type to be blown back onto the ground viciously.

"Impressive". He was alerted by a soft voice, it wouldn't have felt weird, except that he knew there were only a handful of people who actually came to this world, and none were around as far as he knew.

His head turned slightly, he was surprised to see that it wasn't anybody whom he had met back in his own world in the beta lab, this person was new to him, he had never seen her. She had long wavy black hair tied into two low pigtails with a choppy fringe set of bangs to rest just above her piercing green feline like eyes. She had fair pale skin and was donning a schoolgirl uniform.

"Y-you….where did you come from"?

She giggled, swinging her legs back forth, she was sitting calmly over a tree branch, smirking down at Cyrus who felt unpleasant by it, "I should be asking you that, I was here way before you".

"What? That can't be". He shook his head, finding her words to be a lie.

"Whoops, I guess you and the others weren't given the exact story, oh well, how about a battle"?

She jumped down from the tree, seeming fine as she slowly approached Cyrus, "A battle"? He asked.

"That's right". She smirked, holding up her hand to reveal four shrunken pokeballs in between each of her fingers.

His eyes widened, ***She has that many pokemon with her? How could that be*?** He then looked down at the one pokeball in his hand.

"Oh wait, you only have one….." she sighed, forming a small pout and frown.

"Yeah, and"? He answered, not seeing the problem in it.

"If you want to battle me, you have to have three more pokemon at least with you". She had begun to walk away, giving a quick wave to Cyrus who jolted.

"Wait! You never told me who you were"!

She stopped, the corner of her lip rose up into a cheeky grin, "My name is Camille, I'm the first of many leaders you must defeat in order to prove yourself as the strongest, come to Santalune city when you have your team, my gym is located there, until then, I'll be waiting".

"Leaders?" he mumbled to himself.

 **(Johto)**

" _ **Gyarados, once it goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood won't calm down until it has burned everything down, its rampages can last for months"**_. She had closed down her purple pokedex, shrieking when the serpent pokemon roared, attempting to strike at them.

"Gyarados"! It fired a hydro pump towards the trio who were protected by William's Sceptile when it came swooping in, slicing through the water attack.

William swiped his arm across, "Good job! Now use Leaf blade"!

"Infernape! Use thunder punch"! Shouted Alex, glaring at William from the corner of his eye.

"T-that thing's gonna eat us!" Shrieked Ember, hiding and shielding herself behind both males.

"Not if I can help it"! Scowled Alex, giving another command to his Infernape who was struck with a hydro pump.

"Gyara-"! It whipped its tail back, hitting both Sceptile and Infernape who were thrown back against a row of trees, splitting them all in half upon impact.

"Look out"! Alex pulled Ember aside, throwing themselves to the ground along with William when the water pokemon fired a flamethrower at them.

"Sceptile!" Shouted Will, seeing that his pokemon was struggling to get up.

"Infernape! Get up"! Alex looked up as well, seeing that his pokemon was struggling in the same manner.

Her lips crept into a devious smile, "Hehe, the sight of two newbies still getting the hang of dealing with a real battle just entices me".

The water pokemon had roared, leaving William, Alex, and Ember to scream in fright as it got closer to them, "Gyarados! Return"!

A beam of red light had captured the pokemon, sucking it back into the pokeball held by a mysterious figure, "Huh"? The three of them looked around, no longer finding the scary Gyarados in sight.

She walked over to them, hands on her hips with a firm stare, "What were you doing to my Gyarados"?!

"That thing belongs to you"!? Exclaimed Alex, picking himself off the ground quickly and recalling his Infernape back.

"It almost ate us"! Cried Ember, getting defensive against the unknown girl.

William remained silent, he gazed at the newcomer who was also quick to counter against Ember, she had royal blue hair tied into a low braid that hung down to her hip, several seashells were adorned into her hair as well as a beautiful orange starfish. Her skin was slightly tanned, matching that of the beaches sand, her eyes were a light baby blue color. She wore a pink Bikini top with a black net like shaul and tattered jean shorts with black sandals.

The bluenette scoffed, glaring at Ember in return, "Gyarados wouldn't eat anyone unless they disturbed it, obviously you people tried messing with it".

The red head rolled her eyes, choosing instead to ask the question her and the boys were thinking of, "Who are you anyways"?

She chuckled, sending a wink there way, "Anastasia's my name, I'm the Cianwood city gym leader".

"Gym….leader"? Questioned Ember in confusion.

"That's right, now how about a battle, you two against me". She pointed at William and Alex together.

"Are you serious"? They gaped, immediately knowing that she was serious when she pulled out two blue pokeballs.

"Two on two battle, your Sceptile and Infernape against my pokemon".

Both males looked at each other, then back at Ember who shrugged, not knowing what to make of this, "What's the matter? Scared"? Giggled the bluenette as a means to taunt them.

"Ngh". William clutched his pokeball, just about ready to counter only for Alex to speak up first.

"You're on"!

 **(Meanwhile in Hoenn)**

"Hey…...um…..so where exactly are these Altaria taking us to"? Asked Aster curiously.

"Good question". Frowned Lillian, looking down and then whimpering as she saw how far up they were.

Peter tsked, waving both of the girls worrisome expressions, "Don't worry, it's not like these Altaria will take us back to their nests and eat us".

Lillian and Aster tensed up, nearly turning to stone as they felt their hearts race even faster, "What if they do"?!

Eric sighed, "Stop scaring them you idiot, I'm sure these Altaria will get tired soon and make a stop, from there we can figure out our next move".

"Alta"! The leader of the flock began lowering itself down, sparking the other members to do the same.

"You were right". Sighed Lillian in relief.

"Hey…." Aster began, they looked as she pointed her finger towards something, choosing to follow the direction where they saw that the Altaria were landing by a large building with an open roof.

"...do you hear that"? She was the first to hear the faint tone of a melody, the others paid close attention, being able to hear the sound as well.

"It's singing". Answered Lillian.

"What the-". Peter's eyes glistened when the flock of Altaria began singing to the melody which grew louder as they got closer to the building.

"It's beautiful". Both girls cooed to the soothing music.

"Altaria!" they all landed around the top edge of the building, singing in harmony as the figure below continued playing their violin.

"It's…...a boy". Aster seemed shocked by the single figure standing on the center floor of the building, it was beautiful inside, almost like an old church or temple with glass stained walls and a floor mural of the sun and moon.

He was tall, standing at six feet with a nice caramel skin tone and emerald green eyes that lit up with the sun hitting down on him, his scruffy black hair was covered with a black and white cap. They knew he wasn't part of their group, rather than a similar outfit to there's, he wore normal clothing.

Lillian was the first to notice that the source of the main singing was from a colorful bird pokemon standing on the boys shoulder, instinctly she took out her lavender pokedex, holding it out to scan the small bird, " **Chatot, the music note pokemon, It keeps rhythm by flicking its tail feathers like a metronome. It imitates human speech".**

"Hey down there"! Peter waved his hand around, interrupting the green eyed male who looked up, also seeming surprised to find the four teens on top of Altaria's back.

"My name is Nyroc". He took Aster's hand, kissing it lightly with a bow, something which immediately made her blush.

"A-aster". She answered back and then looked away, unable to face him directly.

"I'm lillian". She shook hands with the tall male who had also kissed her hand, sparking her to turn red unknowingly.

Peter quirked an eyebrow, "You're not going to kiss my hand as well….are you"?

He was smacked on the head by Eric who introduced himself and his dimwitted friend instead, "We didn't mean to interrupt you, sorry about that".

Nyroc smiled, waving off the apology, "It's fine, I was just helping my buddy Chatot here with his singing, every day we come to this abandoned temple which has become a home to these Altaria, and Chatot plays a melody for them while they sing, they love it and it has become a big part in helping me relax".

Aster clasped her hands together, "That's amazing, so Nyroc, where did you come from"?

He began rubbing the back side of his neck, shifting his eye contact away from the group who immediately noticed, "Ah…..well, I'm actually from your world….or our world I guess you could say".

Peter's head tilted, obviously he was the most confused by this, "Wait…..but you didn't come here with us, and we were the first ones to try out this new project, so….how is it possible"?

Nyroc had let out a weak laugh, one that seemed almost unsure, "Well, here's the thing, you guys actually aren't the first ones to come to this world".

"WHAT"?!

"What do you mean"? Asked Eric, eyes narrowing into a firm gaze.

"That can't be". Lillian shook her head in disbelief.

He took on a more serious expression, "It's true, because I was part of the first group of subjects selected to come here, it's been a year already since I arrived to the pokemon world".

Aster stumbled back, seeming to still be in shock, "B-but then….why didn't Zane tell us? How many more of you are there"?

"Quite a bunch, but it's not even Group A who is here as well, this world already had people living in it".

 **(Sinnoh)**

"You idiots"! Aviana grabbed onto Leonard, wrapping herself tightly around him as they waited to land.

"Just grab onto something"! Shouted Nahliel, grabbing onto the first branch he came into contact with from the trees they were pummeling down through.

Leonard groaned, struggling to move as Aviana had him enclosed in a tight grip, "I-I can't! This girls got me trapped"!

"Look out"! Shouted Nahliel, flinching as both teens came crashing down on something.

"Abomasnow"! They were thrown off, moaning from the ground only to be startled awake by the pokemon's ferocious roar.

"What is that"?! She shrieked.

Nahliel pulled out his pokedex, holding it up to the tree like creature, " **It blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as "The Ice Monster."**

"I don't do well with monsters"! Shouted Aviana taking off.

"Wait! Stop!" Leonard chased after her, pushing her aside as they both dodged an ice beam from the ice pokemon.

Its roars got more vicious, as did its attacks when it whipped up a deadly blizzard, sparking Nahliel to swing off the branch, "I'm coming"!

A bright glow appeared beside Nahliel as he got closer to the ground, he reached for it, being blinded by the harsh light, "CHAR"!

A beam of fire blasted through the cold wind, hitting Abomasnow directly, "Alright"! He came landing in front of Leonard and Aviana, shocking the two when they saw him sitting on top of a Charizard's back.

The emerald eyed boy laughed, "This was bound to happen! Don't worry you two! Leave it all to me"!

He remained on Charizard's back, ordering the fire type to soar and tackle Abomasnow against the stone wall, "Flamethrower"!

It roared as it was trapped behind a wall of fire, "-Snow"! It broke through the flames and swung it's ice covered fist towards Charizard, missing it by just a few inches.

Leonard's eyes widened, startling Aviana who was facing him directly, "W-what's w-wrong"?

He placed his hand on her shoulder, whispering lowly to her, "Whatever you do…..don't turn around".

"You saying that only makes me want to turn around". A whimper escaped her mouth when she heard something growling behind.

"Abomasnow"! He quickly picked her up into his arms, running off as they were being chased by a second ice type.

"Huh"! Nahliel whipped his head back, finding his friend and Aviana being chased down by a second Abomasnow.

"Charizard! Use flamethrower!"

"C-char-" it was gripped by the neck by the first Abomasnow only to be thrown across the ground.

His friend stopped when he saw both him and his pokemon being thrown to the ground, "Nahliel"!

The second Abomasnow stopped, releasing a powerful ice beam from it's mouth and towards Aviana whose eyes widened, "KYA"! She shrieked, shutting her eyes tight as she awaited the worst.

"Umbreon! Use protect"! A black shadow raced over them, before they knew it a beautiful pokemon had appeared in front of them, creating a yellow shield of energy to block the Abomasnow's ice beam.

"Night slash". Ordered the calm voice, they had noticed a figure walk by, following it until it stopped by the Umbreon.

"Umbre"! It quickly disappeared, reappearing again where it slashed through the ice pokemon, repeating itself two more times until its opponent fled.

"Charizard!" it got back up, soaring towards the ice pokemon whom it lifted off the ground, throwing it across the air where it would land far from them.

"Alright! Charizard that was awesome!" Nahliel tackled the fire type into a hug, petting it as it showed its contentment.

"Good job". She smiled, petting the dark pokemon on it's head as it purred.

Leonard took one step but stopped, "Thank you for saving us, but…um...who are you"?

She had turned around, an intimidating yet beautiful girl they all thought, pale skin, almost ghostly, she had long raven hair tied into a ponytail that was donned with a blue ribbon and two bells hanging down the sides, she had black oval glasses framed over her pale icy blue eyes, although only her right eye was shielded by a set of black bangs. She was pretty tall, taller than aviana, her figure was envious, thin, with a petite waist and a noticeably large bust with long slender legs.

Both Leonardo and Nahliel couldn't stop gawking at her, finding themselves slightly attracted to this newcomer, Aviana frowned.

"My name is Eclipse, what are you people doing here"? She asked, returning her pokemon back into its ball.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that"? Asked Nahliel, circling around the mysterious girl who followed his every move with only her eyes.

Aviana shook her head, instead preferring to answer Eclipse's question, "We're beta testers, but before we came here, the lab we were in was attacked by an angry mob and we were forced to enter the portal to escape the explosion".

"Beta testers"? Eclipse had seemed stunned, something which intrigued the three teens.

They all nodded, she approached Aviana closer, startling the girl who backed away, "How many more of you are there"?

"A-alot more". She answered, slightly frightened by the new girls cold leer.

"Who are you"? Asked Nahliel once more.

She folded her arms, intensifying her leer to him, "I already told you my name, what else is there to know".

Leonardo stepped in, folding his arms as soon as he saw Eclipse do it, "For starters, how you're here, you're not a part of the group of testers we went through the portal with, so how is it possible that you're here too".

Eclipse scoffed, now chuckling which threw the three of them off, "What's so funny"?

"You were really never told anything, were you"? They all remained silent, causing her to chuckle even more.

"Told what"? Asked Aviana, now growing nervous.

 **(Hoenn)**

Both Aster and Lillian admired how well Nyroc communicated with the flock of Altaria who crowded around them as they sat on the ground, "Nyroc…...if you've been here for over a year already, what have you been doing this entire time"? Asked Eric, curious to know as much as everyone else.

"I traveled, I wanted to see how this world looked like, and believe it or not, this world is just the same as ours, except pokemon roam around and live side by side with the humans of this world".

"That's amazing". Mumbled Aster, rubbing the chin of the Altaria that snuggled up beside her.

"And…..the others"? Asked Eric.

Peter gasped, "Did they die"?

Nyroc chuckled, finding Peter's comment to be a joke, "No, actually, they all went their separate ways, some of us stayed here in Hoenn, while the others journeyed to different regions, searching for their own path".

"What do you mean by that"? Lillian questioned.

 **(Back in Sinnoh)**

Eclipse sighed, leaning back against a tree as the others sat on the ground, "You aren't the first people to arrive here, there are others who have been here way longer, this isn't a humanless world, however, before I and the others arrived, it was a world where the people here didn't know how to use pokemon, but we changed that, we introduced battling, we created gyms, and the Leagues, we took control and created a system for this world that everyone has loved and accepted".

Leonard crossed his arms, "Then what does it make you? You helped create this system, where do you stand on this pillar of power"?

He felt chills as she curved her lip into a devious smile, "Why don't you defeat all eight gyms and find out"?

 **(Hoenn)**

They all watched closely as Nyroc pulled out his six pokeballs, showing them off as well his blood red pokedex, "There are names for us who want to work to become the best with pokemon partners, trainers, but there are many paths for people who choose not to follow in the steps of battling, it just depends on that person solely".

Their interests were sparked even more when Nyroc pulled out a small pin from within his jacket, holding it out for all of them to see, Eric's and Peter's interest was ignited even further by the magnificent item, "What is it"? They both asked.

It was a single black feather with a gold outlining, "This is a gym badge, when you defeat a gym leader, you are awarded there gym badge as a means for everyone to know that you have advanced in your training progress".

"..." he noticed how none of them knew what he meant by that, he chuckled, closing his palm and putting the badge back into his jacket.

"There are eight gym leaders in the entire region, they are considered some of the strongest trainers ever, but there are others who stand above them, those are called the Elites, but…..you can only battle them once you have defeated every gym leader in Hoenn, each gym leader specializes in a specific type of pokemon, so it's best to train your pokemon for the unexpected".

Eric took out and gripped one of his pokeballs, "I want to take on these so called gym leaders, if they're as strong as you say, then I want to test it out myself".

"Wait a minute Eric, are you serious? You want to go up against them"? Asked Lillian in surprise.

Peter smiled, gripping his arm around Eric's neck, startling him in the process, "Why not? My buddy here has always had a knack for challenges, nothing will stop him now".

"But…." started Aster, having all eyes on her.

"...You don't even have any pokemon partners with you".

"She's right you know". Lillian clicked her tongue, pulling out her own pokeball which she opened up to find empty inside.

"Don't worry….." smiled Nyroc.

"You don't choose when to get your pokemon, they choose when to come to you".

 **(Unova)**

Jade groaned, dragging her feet as she began growing tired, "We've been walking for hours….at least that's what it's felt like so far".

Vincent grabbed onto her, being her support to continue down the dark cave they had fallen through, "We have to keep going, the sooner the better".

"Relax, we'll find your dad, after all, this world is only inhabited by the few testers who were invited, it shouldn't be hard to find him, right"?

He said nothing in response, leaving her to wonder why, "Vincent…...what aren't you telling me"? She asked, unable to control how fast her heart began beating.

They had stopped, she couldn't stand anymore and slid down against the wall, taking a seat on the ground with her back towards the rocky surface, "Vince-".

He sighed, "My dad never intended for this to become a game, this isn't a virtual world, according to the studies I read from his files…..this is another dimension, one where pokemon and humans actually exist together, he wants this to become the new world where people from our world will pay millions to cross over and live here, he's building this dimension to his own desires, a world he plans to rule over if I don't find him soon".

"So we're stuck in this world inhabited by real pokemon…...wow". She took in a deep breath and slumped back against the rocky wall.

"I want to find my dad Jade, he left me and my family to come here and start fresh, he just abandoned us to chase after some stupid desire, it's not fair"!

"Vincent…" she flinched when he had punched the wall next to her.

"It's not fair…...that man is a fool….to just take off one day and never return, not one call, or even a letter….It wasn't until I talked to his assistant Zane…..that I found out that he crossed over into this world, only to never return".

"It's ok…..we'll find him…..but….I think the first thing we need to worry about is making it through this world, there must be a lot of changes, we have to be ready for anything and anyone".

He nodded, taking a seat beside her, resting his head against hers, "You're right, and the most important thing right now is for us to get out of this hellhole".

Something bright appeared before the two teens, growing larger and splitting into two orbs which they both reached out for, "What….what is it"?

The entire cave was illuminated, being followed by the crying roars of two deadly creatures.

 **Well, that ends this chapter! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review, Sorry it took me a while to upload the chapter since I posted that announcement but I was getting all my notes together for the story and getting each set of gym leaders ready for every region, so I'm excited for you all to meet the gym leaders from every region in my story, as well as the Elite four members and the champions!** _ ***Squeals in excitement***_ **Also, I hope you guys are ready for evil organizations and some interesting antagonists, Masked Joker of Johto? Team Omega and Team Alpha? Seven Sins of Sinnoh? Fallen King of Kalos? Team Oblivion? Until next time!**


End file.
